Harry Potter e a Profecia Capítulo I
by cheesyfreak
Summary: Harry espera que o vão buscar, até que por fim...
1. Capítulo I

Capítulo I  
  
Angelina deu uma volta na cama. Há dias que não conseguia dormir como deve ser. Não conseguia parar de pensar no Fred. E estava constantemente a pensar no que ele lhe tinha dito antes de deixar a escola. "Angelina, não te preocupes...vá lá, não chores...sabes que eu te amo...mas isto está insuportável...eu depois digo-te qualquer coisa...amo-te." . Desde esse dia nunca mais soubera dele. O que se passaria? Deu outra volta na cama. "Onde estás, Fred? ONDE ESTÀS??" - pensou, com as lágrimas a escorrereem-lhe pelo rosto.  
  
Harry olhou para o tecto. Eram cinco da manhã e não conseguia dormir. Ron prometera-lhe. Prometera-lhe que ele sairía dali o mais depressa possível. No entanto, já era dia 27 de Julho e nada. Nada. E ele não conseguia esquecer a profecia. Ou ele ou Voldemort. Mas isso nem era no que ele mais pensava. O seu estônago deu uma volta. Sirius...."NÃO!" – pensou "Não posso ter isto sempre a atormentar-me." Mas pensar sequer em Bellatrix fazia-lhe o sangue ferver. Aquela mulher...Harry decidiu pensar nalguma coisa mais alegre. Quem seria o próximo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas? Imaginou um variado número de pessoas, e cada uma mais cómica que a outra. Até que, a pouco e pouco, o sono foi aparecendo... Na manhã seguinte foi acordado pela tia Petúnia. Um guincho aterrorizado ecoou pela casa toda. Harry saltou da cama, pondo os óculos, e pensando o que poderia ter acontecido. Vestiu rápidamente umas jeans e uma t-shirt, procurou desesperadamente por um par de peúgas, calçou os seus ténis e desceu apressadamente as escadas. Quando chegou à cozinha, deparou-se com a seguinte cena: Dudley, devido ao sseu esagerado peso, tinha partido o assento da cadeira de verga, ainda por cima a preferida da tia Petúnia. Esta, tinha deixado caír ao chão a frigideira onde estava a mexer os ovos de Harry, ficando assim com as suas pantufas de pêlo cor de rosa todas cheias de bocados de ovos. O tio, tinha deixado caír o jornal e escorregado num pedacinho de ovo, caíndo assim de rabo no chão. Dudley guinchava que nem um porco, e gritava que não tinha comido de mais na noite anterior. Harry deixou escapar uma gargalhada sonora. O tio Vernon olhou para ele, ficando roxo de raiva, e começou a gritar todos os palavrões que sabia, deixando a tia Petúnia escandalizada. Ele, por entre os palavrões gritava que Dudley tinha inveja de Harry, por comer comida melhor do que a dele, e que a culpa era de Harry e ele ainda por cima se ria. Começou a abaná-lo comn toda a força, e quando levantou a mão, preparado para dar um estalo valente, ouviu-se um estalido, que fez o tio Vernon largá-lo. Harry voltou-se para trás. À sua frente viu Nynphadora Tonks, que desta vez ostentava um cabelo vermelho, muito curtinho e espetado, olhando para o seu tio com um ar raivoso. Ao seu lado estava Remus Lupin, com um ar cada vez mais cansado, também olhando para Vernon com raiva. E por fim, Moody, com o seu olho mágico girando rápidamente, olhando para Dudley. Porém, este não apresentava uma experessão de raiva, mas sim uma divertida. Soltou uma gargalhada rouca, ao ver a cara aterrorizada de Dudley. Tonks foi quem falou primeiro. Lembra-se de nós, Mr. Vernon? Pois é bom que sim, porque nós avisámos o que aconteceria se maltratásse Harry. Uhhhhhhh.....bem....pois.....sei....mas......ele....passou.....das....hum...marcas...pois....isso...be m... Harry – disse Lupin – vai preperar a tua mala. Vamos partir.  
  
Angelina tomara a sua decisão: iria procurar Fred custe o que custásse. Vestiu-se, preparou uma mala e desceu. Angelina, podes dizer-me para onde vais? Vou procurar o Fred, mãe. Tchau, eu depois dou notícias. ANGELINA, VOLTA AQUI!!!  
Não deu resultado. Angelina fechou a porta com toda a força e correu  
para a sua vassoura, cvom uma lágrima no canto do olho e a murmurar  
"Desculpa mãe...".  
  
Partir para onde?? – gritou Harry – pensava que era melhor eu ficar aqui por causa da minha protecção!! Dumbledore disse que se fosse preciso para te levarmos...e também estamos com problemas - disse Lupin, enquanto carregava a pesada mala de Harry pelas escadas abaixo. Lupy, queres ajuda? – perguntou Tonks, mascando uma pastilha elástica, com um grande sorriso. Lupy??? – perguntou Harry, soltando várias gargalhadas, enquanto Lupin corava até à raíz dos cabelos – parece-me que há apaixonados... Bem, vamos mas é despachar! – disse Lupin, ainda corado, desviando a conversa. Demora muito ou faz serão?? Já estive aqui a ter uma "agradável" conversinha com Mr.Dursley, portanto podemos ir. Saíram porta for a e Harry deparou-se com 4 Hipógrifos, entre os quais Buckbeak. Escolhe o que quiseres – disse Moody. Harry sorriu e montou Buckbeak. Ainda não estava a perceber como é que estava ali no meio da rua, montado em Buckbeak, que ninguém parecia ver. Depois, quando Moody lhe fez um feitiço de camuflagem é que percebeu.  
  
Já voavam há séculos. Harry estava completamente estafado e o calor do meio dia já se fazia sentir. Afinal para onde vamos?? – gritou Harry para Tonks, que estava mais perto dele. Não faço a mínima ideia, mas eu pergunto ao Lupy – disse Tonks – Lupy, querido, para onde nos levas? Vamos para a Toca, para onde havia de ser? – disse Lupin, corando de novo. Harry suspirou de alívio. Não queria voltar a Grimnauld Place. Não queria ter que ver Kreacher, nem ouvir os berros de Mrs. Black, nem ter que pensar que Sirius estaria ali. Com alívio, encostou-se ao pescoço de Buckbeak e deixou que a brisa lhe batesse levemente na cara.  
  



	2. Capítulo II O reencontro

Capítulo II  
  
Bem, vou para A Toca. Pode ser que também andem à procura dele, e já agora, de George, que também não deu notícias. – pensou Angelina, enquantou sobrevoava uma gigantesca herdade. Consultou a sua bússola de viagem, e virou para norte. Começou a espreitar as casas lá em baixo. Já devia estar perto. Espero mesmo que sim. – pensou. – Tenho que já estar perto.  
  
Chegámosssss!!!! – berrou Tonks, enquanto entravam pela Toca a dentro, derrubando o bengaleiro. Harry ficou totalmente surpreendido quando viu que a cozinha estava apinhada de gente. Para além de Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Bill e Charlie, estava Hermione, Shackbolt, Sturgis,Mc Gonagall...e, para seu grande espanto, Albus Dumbledore. Ficou espantado a olhar para aquela multidão, de gente pálida e tristonha. Olá a todos. Mas o que se passa? – perguntou Harry, fitando-os, enquanto ouvia um barulho estranho. Tonks devia ter partido qualquer coisa. Bem..hum...olá Harry – disse Bill, meio rouco. – Antes de dizermos alguma coisa, é melhor irmos jantar. Harry não protestou, mas ver toda aquela gente ali, com ar tristonho, alguns com lágrimas nos olhos, sentiu um misto de curiosidade e pena. Comeram e beberam, mas no entanto, tudo permaneceu em silêncio. Até que, finalmente, o jantar acabou. Vamos para a sala, por favor? – disse Dumbledore, numa voz delicada.  
Instalaram-se todos confortávelmente na sala, e Dumbledore pigarreou. Bem, sei que muitos de vós sabem o que se passa. Mas não podemos deixar quem não sabe na ignorância. Estamos perante uma situação muito grave...Muitos de vocês não sabem, mas eu sou das poucas pessoas que sabem a profecia de Harry Potter e Voldemort – metade da sala estremeceu, mas Harry estava curioso de mais para se importar com isso – Achei que tinha que proteger o meu pensatório, onde está essa memória guardada...Resolvi utilizar o encantamento utilizado pelos pais de Harry – o encantamento Fidelius... - toda a gente se rencostou nas cadeiras...- resolvi procurar uma pessoa suficientemente corajosa e de confiança...e as únicas pessoas que se ofereceram foram Fred e George... - Dumbledor parou de falar, pois um ruído forte de uma pancada vinha da porta. ABRAAAAM! POR FAVOR! – gritava uma voz feminina, por entre lágrimas.  
  
Angelina batia desalmadamente à porta enquanto gritava...ela queria lá  
saber se dava má impressão, ela só queria era entrar! Sentiu a sola  
dos seus all star a descolar se da tanta força com que ela batia na  
porta...mas ela queria lá saber!  
Até que lhe abriram a porta e se deparou com montes de gente! Tudo  
calado com os olhos pregados nela... 


End file.
